Electric Twist
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. "You barely go out, and whenever you do it's because you want me to take you out to dinner or you're performing somewhere!" "If you're so concerned then, why don't you just take a day off and go on a date with me?" Yes, the word 'shock' would perfectly describe their lips crashing into each other so suddenly, not the word 'kiss.'


**Author note: I do not own Count Cain: Godchild. Nor do I own the song that inspired this, 'Electric Twist' by A Fine Frenzy (hence the title of this fic). Oh, and there's a little reference to 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll, so I don't own that either.**

**I know I have tons of multi-chapter fics to work on, such as 'My Eyes to See' and 'Incarcerated' and 'Wonderland,' etc. Speaking of 'Incarcerated, I don't think I'm going to be able to get it done by the end of April...Can we just say it's on hiatus for now? Sorry about that, storm101... In terms of multi-chapter fics, I'll be working mainly on 'My Eyes to See,' and hopefully I'll start working on 'Incarcerated' after that's done.**

**About this drabble-ish oneshot...I just wanted to give myself a challenge. Basically, I decided to do a pairing no one has ever done before, must be somehow inspired by something, and has to be AU. So...yeah. I've chosen White OwlXCassandra Gladstone as the pairing. I must be crazy to try to write this...But it's worth an attempt. Right? Wait, I don't even know how old Owl is...at least twenty-three or twenty-four years of age? Slightly older than that? Hmm...**

**Warning: Modern-ish AU, White OwlxCassandra Gladstone (this means shonen-ai/yaoi, people), possible OOC (mostly a warning for Cassandra, though, hopefully not too much for Owl)**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Electric Twist**_

* * *

Thursday morning.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cassandra Gladstone let out a groan as he smacked the alarm clock into silence with a fist. "Cripes, what time is it..." He muttered quietly as he sat up in bed, before looking at the alarm clock. "Crap!" He immediately, and literally rolled out of bed, before running to a nearby closet and pulling out a black blazer and matching dress pants, along with a white collared shirt. "I'm going to be bloody late if I don't leave soon..." He muttered to himself. "Dang it!"

"Dang it? It's an interesting way to say 'good morning,' Cass." The thirty-five-year-old turned to see the younger man calling him by his nickname (the only nickname that Owl would ever call him by) and leaning against the doorway of his bedroom. "I thought I shouldn't wake you up, you were really up late last night..."

"Well thanks a lot, because I might be late because of you, Owl." Cassandra growled back as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He moved to grab his briefcase (thank goodness he got it packed last night before he dozed off) and out of the bedroom, but his white-haired roommate blocked him. "What?"

"No morning kiss?" The White Owl responded, giving a small pouty-look on his face to the older man.

"Fine, fine..." Cassandra gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before walking past him. "I'll be back by seven tonight if I'm lucky, nine if I'm not. Or, if I'm really lucky...By six tonight. See you later, Owl." He spoke as he grabbed a close-to-burning hot piece of toast out of the nearby toaster on the counter in the kitchenette section of their apartment. After scarfing it down and nearly burning his tongue in the process, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Owl just gave a half-grin as he grabbed the other piece of toast from the toaster and bit into it. "Oh, Cassandra...Heh. You're no fun on Thursday mornings." He murmured quietly to himself.

* * *

Why did Cassandra Gladstone, a decently-successful businessman, decide to share an apartment with White Owl, an aspiring musician who wasn't doing so well and trying to promote himself via Internet? Well, when Cassandra moved into the city to start his job, he didn't really know where he was going to sleep. When he found out about Owl asking for a roommate he was sure it wouldn't be too bad. The White Owl's _name_ alone did throw him off at first. Well, c'mon, who would go around calling himself _White Owl? _That was just...weird.

Two months ago (the time when he moved in to live with Owl), Cassandra found out that his roommate wasn't like most people. In fact, he found out that his roommate was a somewhat-nocturnal, music-crazy violin virtuoso. And the only reason Owl decided to agree to let Cassandra be his roommate was for him to help pay most of the monthly rent. And he acted so weird, and obviously not being like most 'normal' people in the city (Cassandra hoped that he himself would be considered as one of the more normal people, even if he was staying with Owl, the craziest man he has ever met in his existence).

Well, at least it wasn't like Owl smoked or did drugs. And the one main condition Owl had in this apartment was no smoking or doing drugs. Cassandra didn't realize this until Owl grabbed the cigar he just lit and threw it out the window, denouncing it as being terrible for one's vocal chords and a fire hazard.

_"You play violin, and that doesn't involve your bloody vocal chords! How is lighting one cigar every now and then a problem!?" _Cassandra had snapped at Owl as soon as the white-haired musician said so.

_"You idiot, I can sing besides playing violin!" _Owl argued back. _"Haven't you ever heard me recording my singing?" _

_"Um...No. I've only heard you recording violin..." _Cassandra remembered muttering awkwardly. He'd only ever heard the Owl play the violin.

That was when Owl first showed Cassandra that he could sing. And dang it, that voice was so fine and had such a rich tone. Cassandra was unsure if anyone else could match him when it came to covering any song that the Owl sang.

* * *

On the past Wednesday, Owl once told Cassandra, _"You're no fun at all. You're so boring."_

_"Yeah, thanks for the input." _Cassandra muttered back sarcastically. _"You do nothing but get cooped up in that little recordig station you set up with your violin and singing the hours away!"_

_"Do not! I also make dinner and stuff-" _The white-haired violinist started.

_"You know what I mean!" _Cassandra interrupted, throwing up his hands in frustration. _"You barely go out, and whenever you do it's because you want me to take you out to dinner or you're performing somewhere!" _

_"If you're so concerned then, why don't you just take a day off and go on a date with me?" _The White Owl ended on a teasing sort of note.

Cassandra hadn't been expecting that sort of response. _"I'm sorry...What? Do you think I'm a homosexual or something?"_

_"I know how you've been eyeing Jizabel, the vet who started living at the apartment room across from us lately. You know he's already with-" _Owl started, but Cassandra finished it for him.

_"Cassian, I know." _Cassandra muttered. Dang it. He hated how the White Owl used his mythical powers of persuasion so well. _"...No. I'm not dating you."_

_"Aw, why not? C'mon, you've got twenty-five days off to spend and it's already September. Surely you can spend one of those with me?"_

_"You know I've got weekends..." _Cassandra started, but that was when the White Owl pulled him in for a little shock.

Yes, the word '_shock'_ would perfectly describe their lips crashing into each other so suddenly, not the word '_kiss.'_ The word 'kiss' for that just sounded too cliche. As soon as the kiss ended, Cassandra had finally agreed to hopefully the day off, on the coming Friday.

* * *

Friday was today. Cassandra woke up not to the sound of an alarm clock for once, but naturally at around 7:30 instead of the usual 5:00 in the morning, and he was relieved about that. He then realized a certain white-haired violinist was in the same bed as him, wearing nothing but pajama pants.

"Idiot Owl!" Cassandra muttered in frustration, shoving the younger man a little bit. "Dang it, stop trying to sleep in my bed!" The older man had learned long ago in the first two weeks of him staying at Owl's apartment that the younger man would try to sleep in Cassandra's bed, even if he had pledged to sleep on the couch outside the room.

"But your bed's a lot more comfortable than the couch." White Owl muttered, slightly sleepy. "And you're nice to cuddle with, Cass." Cassandra blushed slightly at this statement, embarssed that his boyfriend/boy-who-is-a-friend-that-is-attracted-to-him would say something like that, before the two got out of bed and headed towards the kitchenette to make breakfast.

"Hey, Cass?" The White Owl asked while the two were eating moments later.

"Hm?" Cassandra looked up from his almost-empty bowl of cereal. "What now, you kook?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The younger man merely asked, giving a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat.

The older man groaned as the Owl let out a laugh. "No more _'Alice in Wonderland'_ crap, please!" He muttered. "You've been obsessed with it since days ago..."

"That's because it's fun. And kooky. Like me." The violinist responded, before sipping a cup of tea. He put the tea down, before leaning forwards and giving Cassandra a light peck on the lips. "I'm the White Rabbit, and you're the Alice that's completely lost in Wonderland. Does that sound interesting?"

"Oh, great..." Cassandra muttered quietly as the younger man let out a little smirk. As far as he knew, their day together was only going to get wilder from here.


End file.
